


Little Red

by hale_hounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, I don't know, Little Red Riding Hood Stiles, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Derek Hale, honestly I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale_hounds/pseuds/hale_hounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chilly walk through the woods leads Stiles to a familiar place with a familiar face. There's no grandmother, no basket of goodies, nor a giant red cape. A wolf however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Second finished fic. I'm getting the hang of this but if there are any mistakes, please let me know? Also, first time writing smut... Soooo.. I apologize immensely.

He knows he's not supposed to be out here. He's heard the stories strangers have told at the diner, the warnings they gave to passing wanderers. "Don't go out to the preserve to the old house. You'll surely regret it," they say. They talk of a man who turns into a mighty beast at night. Whose eyes can scare away even the most dangerous of creatures. Whose roar could be heard from miles away. These are all things that Stiles has heard, but haven't swayed him away.

He keeps following the trail that others before him have left. Kicking at rocks and jumping in puddles along the way. He almost loses his standing but regains it when his hand braces against a tree. A sharp piece cuts through his hand and blood trickles down his palm. He pulls the sleeves of his red hoodie to his palm and puts pressure, continuing down the path.

Stiles can almost see the house. He sees one light is on and a body moving inside. The wind picks up, making the trees around him and the home rustle loudly. Great, he picked the perfect night to wander through the woods. Stiles looks up through the trees he can see, making out the clouds overhead coming in ready to storm. He takes a step closer and looks down to where his foot snapped a twig. When he looks up again, there's a figure before him.

"What are you doing out here?" The man asks.

Stiles smirks and bravely takes a step forward. "The town talks of a mighty beast. I came to see if it's true."

The man huffs and rolls his eyes. Stiles is now in his space "you already know it's true. It's dangerous for you to be out here. Especially on this night"

Stiles scoffs and waves a hand through the air, "what's a little rain going to hurt?" Hand still waving, he forgets the cut on his palm. He winces when the older man takes a hold of it and examines the cut. "It's just a cut... It doesn't hurt" Stiles whispers. The man looks between the cut and Stiles before pulling him into the house. "Really, it doesn't hurt" Stiles repeats.

"Wouldn't want it getting infected, would we?" 

"I guess not" Stiles say defeated. He's still being tugged around the house until they've stopped in the bedroom. The man heads inside the en suite and returns in no time with a towel and a bandage. Stiles hisses to the touch of cold, wet cloth against his hand. The blood and dirt that dried was wiped away and the bandage was placed. "Look at you, taking care of the fragile human" he smiles.

"You're not as fragile as you think you are, Stiles" the man smiles back.

"And you're not as dangerous as the town thinks you are, Derek" Stiles breathes against Derek's lips before kissing him. Stiles places his hands to Derek's shoulders and opens his legs wider to let Derek in between while they fall back against the mattress. They rock against each other as they kiss more. Stiles lets out a moan when Derek nips at his bottom lips and licks along it. Derek plants another kiss to his lips before moving to Stiles' ear. Licking at the shell and mouthing at his lobe has Stiles panting. Derek moves down further to suck a mark onto his neck and Stiles grips at Derek's shirt. That gives Stiles the idea that shirts should be off. He wants to see as much Derek as possible.

Stiles tugs at Derek's shirt and mumbles "off" repeatedly before Derek gets the message. Derek moves away, stripping off his shirt and is then doing the same with Stiles'. When they're free from the shirts, Derek moves back down mouthing at Stiles' collarbone. Then at his nipple and even lower down to his navel. There's hot breaths ghosting over his groin where Derek is unbuttoning. Derek looks up with a wicked grin, as he's unzipping Stiles' jeans and Stiles squeaks. He pulls away to tug off Stiles' jeans and socks.

Stiles is now, completely exposed while Derek's still in his jeans. As if reading his mind, Derek's hand moves to his own jeans. Once he's just as naked, Derek's back over Stiles leaving kisses again until he's reached Stiles' cock. Stiles groans when he licks at his balls all the way to the head and again. "Quit teasing" Stiles pants and Derek huffs a laugh before taking Stiles in his mouth. He gasps as Derek sucks him tight and down to the base. It's all wet and warm, driving Stiles insane and gripping at Derek's hair not knowing what to do with his hands. 

Stiles is a mess when Derek pulls off his cock with a pop. His mouth is replaced with his hand while the other is on Stiles thigh, pushing it further open. Stiles' cock is wet with saliva and precome. Derek's hand moves from his thigh sliding between Stiles' cheeks until his finger is brushing against his hole. His toes curl as Derek pushes his finger in further, his back arches when the finger is all in.

"You're gorgeous like this" Derek growls, "a panting mess spread across my mattress.” Derek bends to kiss at Stiles' stomach, hand not straying from his cock or asshole. "This is all for me. You're all for me." Derek says.

"I'm all yours," Stiles moans. Derek pushes in another finger to the knuckle and Stiles is arching again to the touch. "And you're all mine. All of you. I want more. I need—" Stiles breaks off when Derek has all three fingers in working in his hole, massaging that sweet spot.

"What do you need, little red?" Derek asks in a low voice, "tell me."

"I need you to fuck me."

Derek growls, pulling his fingers out and moving away towards the nightstand to grab for the lube. He's back and hovering over Stiles, planting another kiss to his lips. This time slower, softer, a lot like something sweet. Derek nips at his lips again before pulling away and coating his fingers in the lube, nudging them back between Stiles' cheeks, slicking him up. The anticipation is killing him when Derek is slicking up his own dick.

Derek finally pushes in at a glacial pace and stiles can't help but release a "fuck" at the feel of Derek filling him up. Derek does an experimental thrust and Stiles raises his legs around Derek's hips, giving a little nudge of approval with his foot. They give each other more kisses before Derek decides to move.

Stiles gasps for air once Derek has the rhythm set. Pushing in at a quicker pace, Stiles hands find Derek's biceps for a grip. His hands moves from Derek's arms, to his shoulders, his neck, and back, before going back to Derek's arms. All Stiles can hear is himself moaning out fucks, God, and any other deities. Derek himself is nothing but gasps for air and small guttural moans. 

It's all beautiful, the way Derek sounds and looks over him. Stiles will never get tired of the image. He plays it on replay over and over in his mind when he can't focus on anything else. Laughs at the stories people tell about there being a terrible monster, knowing that that very same "monster" is nothing more than a puppy. Who likes to cuddle after being fucked in the best of ways. The very same "monster" that has claws and fangs, but gives kisses like Stiles is the most breakable thing in the world. Who gives gentle touches when he drops to his knees, sucking Stiles off until he’s seeing stars. Yeah, this is the same big bad wolf that the town gossips about.

Derek's now thrusting deeper and harder, causing Stiles to scratch at where his hands are gripped. The red marks he left fade away in a matter of seconds. He leaves more scratches and bites on Derek's shoulders and arms, knowing they'll disappear just as quick. Derek responds to the marks, licking at his earlobe and sucking at a mark at the hinge of his jaw.

"My, what big teeth you have." Stiles laughs and then moans. Derek just keeps nipping marks onto Stiles' neck. Stiles knows that's Derek way of saying, “shut up.” And he does when Derek's tongue finds his Adam's apple and he's releasing a moan. Derek returns a kiss between his collarbones and a growl. The vibrations tickle a little and stiles can't help but giggle and moan again.

Derek's hands find Stiles' and he raises them above his head and rocks into him deeper. Stiles raises his head the way to kiss at Derek's lips. Licking into his mouth and swallowing the moans that Derek's letting out. Derek opens his mouth more, letting stiles in, licking at his tongue and over his lips again. He breaks away and let's out an 'oh' so loud as Derek's cock rubs against his prostate.

"Good?" Derek chuckles as Stiles moans out loudly and nods fervently, grabbing tighter around Derek's neck. Stiles fingers pull at Derek's hair and Derek lets out an 'oh' of his own.

"Mm yeah, it's good," Stiles chuckles back. Derek's head falls to his shoulder and he's mumbling things that stiles can't quite hear. "You're so tight" is all that Stiles gets out from Derek's groans.

Stiles is so close and just as he tells Derek, Derek wraps his palm around his cock. Stiles bats his hand away and presses his body closer. "I know you can make me come untouched... By just your cock in my ass. I know you can just make me come like that." Stiles tells him. Next thing he knows, Derek's grabbing him and sitting them up so Stiles is on his lap. Both Derek's huge hands grab at Stiles' ass while he thrusts up into him harder.

"Fuck — holy shit!" Stiles cries out. He starts rocking down as Derek pushes up at the same time. So many amazing sensations at once, with Derek's length hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. "Feels amazing," he says into Derek's ear. He can feel where his dick is rubbing up against Derek's abs. All of it in a wave of pleasure.

Stiles comes with a shout and Derek's following after. White spurts landing on both of their stomachs while Derek's warm come is filling him out. They collapse against the mattress and stay like that for a while, with Derek's dick still warm inside him. Stiles doesn't mean to but he falls asleep on top of Derek. Just taking in the feeling of Derek's chest rising and falling. Feeling Derek's heart come down from beating rapidly. He can feel his own heart slowing from his orgasm.

When he wakes, Derek's soft inside him and there's dried come between them. Stiles winces when Derek finally pulls out of him and he's left feeling empty. "Mighty beast indeed" Stiles mutters against Derek's chest and Derek laughs. 

Hours later and the storm finally rolled in and Stiles' back is settled against Derek's chest. Stiles can only feel the comfort of having Derek wrapped around him, breathing softly against his neck. He grabs from where Derek's hand rests against his hip and moves it to his heart.

"What big hands you have" Stiles says.

Derek kisses at the nape of his neck. "All the better to hold you with" Derek grins against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me.


End file.
